vhellastriafandomcom-20200213-history
Tarhrenkor
The remains of a country that neighboured Irraestra, after losing a deadly war the people of Tarhrenia fled to a landmass they dubbed Tarhrenkor. The Empire is ruled by a King who oversees as much as he can, with a council of advisers at his side, and then a religious council which doubles as a department of the military to enforce religious stability. History: The country of Tarhrenia was founded 372 Years after the Formation and it's neighbour country of Irraestra was formed from a fraction of Tarhrenia only 63 Years after the country's founding. Hostilities continued for many years until war was declared in 580AF (After Formation) the war ended in a stalemate and the two countries bickered bitterly for centuries of uneventful existence. In the year 1127AF a town on the border of Irraestra was massacred by Tarhrenian forces for unknown reasons. War ensued and for a grizzly 71 years the countries spat and fought, until in 1198AF a cataclysmal event called The Enlightenment where a new magical presence was formed and many died due to exposure of pure magic. The war was swiftly concluded after the Irraestrians created vast magical weaponry that outclassed the Tarhrenian's technology created by the infamous Council of Sin. The Council of Sin were uncovered by a strange group of adventurers, who discovered that the Council were using the life force spent in the battles to extend their own lives, the Council was exposed and the adventurers passed into legend. However the public were outraged and war support dropped rapidly, the war was no longer sustainable and soon came to an end. At the end of the war (around 1227AF), as the Tarhrenian Empire's territory was being assimilated into that of the Irraestrian border. The King's heir, Laylan Mirrios, led a large group of loyalists across the Abyssal Sea to find refuge on the new island dubbed Tarhrenkor. The new Empire started off strong, with the city of Arrivelt being the first landing of the new Tarhrenians it became the largest settlement on the island until, for defensive reasons, Laylan Mirrios declared that a new city would be founded further inland. This would become the Capital - Ivandipol. Peaceful years ensued and the Northern sections of Tarhrenkor flourished. The Southern regions were harsher due to the heat and wild beasts that lurked there. By 1313AF two new powers found themselves contested for the South, the barbaric rule of Korthini the Destroyer and the more quizzical rule of Heinen Barbalos the founder of a county he dubbed Tython, mainly focused along the very Southern border and coastline Tython found itself with the settlements of Velysin, their capital, Melith, Milisth and the settlements within the Torn Peaks. The two factions clashed, due to the Warmongering nature of Korthini. His forces eradicated those of Tython and the Tythinians passed into history by the year of 1322AF. Korthini looked like a hero to the common people of the South and his forces bolstered dramatically. By 1325AF Korthini decided to enact the final stages of his plan. He would declare sovereignty over Tarhrenkor and take back the Old World and conquer the Irraestrians. The Northern folk were torn between loyalty and redemption of their empire, and the loyalist forces paled in comparison to that of Korthini. War was formally declared with the loyalist faction in 1326AF, the loyalist leader, Benton Mirrios, heir to Laylan Mirrios. gathered what troops they could and prepared to face Korthini on his March to Ivandipol, shortly before the march, Korthini received false intelligence from one of his advisers that his wife was an Irraestrian spy. This drove Korthini mad and in a violent outburst he murdered his wife and addled his own brain. Korthini believed that his wife had tried to murder him via poisoning his food so he refused to eat anything before the battle. He became weak due to undernourishment and lost his life at the hands of Garridan Kolton a general in Mirrios' army. The forces of Korthini were supposed to overwhelm that of Mirrios, however one of Mirrios' spellcasters managed to create an illusion to split the army and the force was slowly cut down battalion by battalion. After Korthini's defeat many of the Southern settlements lost Northern support and were culled by the beasts of the Wastes. Those that remain are small and impoverished and the South is a dangerous place to travel lightly. After many uneventful years and the rise of King Larendras in 1662AF, the Tarhrenkor Empire has been thrown into darkness, whilst the people of Tarhrenkor have always been very judgemental, not punitive action has been taken against foreigners or other races that were not originally shipped over. However King Larendras wills in a new age of racism and punishment, with Religious Dictation being harsher that ever and the immediate shipment of Foreigners to Redemption Isle, Tarhrenkor has become a harsh place. There are rumours of an attempt to reclaim the homeland under Larendras' rule.